Promises
by x-Karoline-x
Summary: A case gone wrong leaves Sam in the powers of James Carlson, a nasty piece of work not to be messed with. Can Phil get her back before it's to late? Now complete!
1. She was gone

Leaning against the wall she slid a pale hand down the bricks pressing her palm flat. Her head rested against the cold rough surface, face tilting slightly to see around the corner. Her heart was beating as if their was a flock of swans in her chest as she pressed her other hand to steady it. Out of the corner of one of her grey eyes she saw a flicker of movement. Her eyes scanned the spot resting on the figure just visible from her stance. Reaching one hand to her radio she brushed her soft blonde strands out of the way.

"Ds Nixon in position, suspect out of sight," she said quietly into the radio. The figure on the other side moved an arm to his neck and moments later the radio crackled to life.

"Ds Hunter in position. I can see suspect Mark Rondo but not Nick Twine," his voice was comforting to Sam's beating heart. Since the operation in Romania a couple of weeks ago she had found herself scared at the slightest thing. A man walking towards her (or Phil) a car driving slightly fast near her, being on an empty street, being alone in the house. The slightest noise made her jump to her extreme annoyance.

"Nick Twine sighted," Phil's voice disturbed her thoughts. Sam searched once more still no one was in her sight except Phil. She checked to see where he was looking it was the opposite direction to her. She would have to move to a new position.

A sudden arm around her waist dragged her back. She tried to scream but a hand was already on her mouth. Willing Phil to look over she struggled as her hands were wrenched behind her.

Phil's voice rang through the radio once more,

"Sam Rondo's heading in your direction, go go go,"

With one move the man pulled Sam's radio of throwing it on the ground and stamping it into pieces. With a leer he slammed her head against the wall knocking her out. As her body went limp he dragged her down to his van and threw her into the back padlocking the dirty white doors shut.

Moments later Phil came pounding down closely followed by two uniform and armed officers hot on the trail of Mark Rondo the mass drug dealer. Phil thought nothing of the fact that Sam was gone at that moment. It wasn't until the captured men were loaded into the cars and started to drive away that Phil realised she wasn't there. Immediately he tried the radio but there was no answer. After another try he dialled her mobile number.

In the back of the van the phone rang echoing through. in Sam's pocket. Blood oozed gently from her head as she lay being thrown from side to side. She didn't wake though.

Agitated Phil drove to the station and banged on Jacks door. The office was empty

"Damn it," Phil snapped kicking the door.

"Calm down," keziah laughed, "whets up?"

"Sam's disappeared,"

Keziah frowned slightly

"Wasn't she with you?"

Phil nodded slowly and furiously snapped,

"I've broken my promise,"


	2. Before the Promise

**The day after Romania:**

_The room was dark, almost pitch black. It was early morning. Around 5. Birds were already singing outside and the sun had begun to pierce through the dismal clouds but Phil's heavy curtains kept the light out. His room was a tip. Clothes on the floor, two plates near them and dust littering over the t.v screen. _

_In Sam's house it was completely different. The bedroom was immaculate. The t.v and floor clean, some bits extra clean where objects had recently been removed. Everything was in order except the suitcase lying closed on the made bed. The house was empty._

_Phil was awake. Thoughts of the day before were running through his mind. Solving the case, leaving Romania, arriving at the station, seeing Stuart's face when no-one accepted his offer for pizza, saying goodbye to Sam, going home..._

_In his bed a shape moved. Phil smiled to himself. Yes he had said bye to Sam, he'd gone home alone and gone to bed alone...for a little while! At around 11:30 Sam had turned up on his doorstep,_

_"Did I wake you?" she asked,_

_"No," Phil yawned inviting her in._

_"Do you mind if I stay tonight?" She blurted as soon as he closed the door, "The house is so empty,"_

_Phil took her into a hug,_

_"You can have the spare room if you want," he said running a hand through her hair._

_She nodded gratefully removing herself from his grasp. They sat downstairs a while, talking, drinking then they both went up to separate beds. Phil lent Sam a top to sleep in and they said goodnight without a kiss. _

_A few hours later Phil awoke to find a warm weight resting on his chest. He looked down to see Sam fast asleep in his arms. With a smile he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes,_

_"She want's me!" he thought happily._

_Now at the early hours of the morning Phil stroked her hair gently still unbelieving that she was there. Sam stirred in his arms and with a yawn opened her eyes._

_"Shhhh, it's early go back to sleep," Phil whispered._

_Sam burrowed her head into Phil's chest,_

_"Sorry," she whispered_

_"What for?" Phil asked_

_"Not staying in the spare room,"_

_"I know I'm irresistible," Phil teased_

_"Shut up," she laughed lifting her head to hit him playfully. There eyes met and stayed in contact for a moment before Sam dropped her head once more. A few minutes later she was asleep. It wasn't long before Phil followed suit._


	3. The promise

**The day after Romania- later**

_Across the room Phil smiled at Sam. To avoid interest they had arrived at work seperately. Phil couldn't stop thinking about her though. Stuart was standing in front of him running through something,_

_"Phil?"_

_Phil was in a day dream state as he watched her complete a piece of paperwork and get up to leave it on Jack's desk._

_"Phil!" Stuart snapped again._

_Phil looked up,_

_"Huh yeh whatever sounds good," Phil snapped back. Stuart shook his head and walked of leaving Phil to settle back into his daze. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Are you coming?" Sam asked passing Phil on the stairs._

_"Where?" Phil frowned_

_"The de brief from Romania," Sam smiled_

_Phil turned around with a nod and followed her up, checking her butt out as he did. Without realising he nodded at it a grin on his face,_

_"Plenty of time for that later," Jack said noticeing. Phil's grin slipped away in embarrasment._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Leaving the De brief Phil picked up his coat,_

_"Fancy a drink?" he asked Sam_

_She shook her head reluctantly indicating to the pile of paper work._

_"It can wait," Phil prodded_

_"It will grow," she sighed_

_Phil paused for a moment,_

_"let me lend you a hand," he said sitting down. Sam smiled handing over some paper._

_"If your sure," she laughed._

_As they went to leave a few hours later Sam grabbed Phil's arm. It was dark as they stood outside the station,_

_"What?" Phil asked concerned_

_"You'll think i'm stupid," Sam said nervously_

_"No i won't,"_

_"Can i stay round yours again? It's the last time i swear!"_

_Phil nodded with a smile,_

_"See," he said, "i'm Irrisistible,"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_That evening they sat together on Phil's sofa eating a take away, (it seemed that was all Phil could 'cook') neither of them made a move to do more than talk even though Phil was dying to. When it came time for bed Sam grabbed Phils arm once more._

_"My bed?" Phil asked raising an eyebrow._

_She nodded,_

_"I just don't want to be alone you know?" she brushed his arm._

_Phil hugged her gently,_

_"I'll never let anything happen to you, you know that?" he said kissing her forehead._

_"I know," she said looking into his eyes._

_"I promise," _

_Sam stared at his eyes a moment longer before pulling up into a kiss. A few minutes later they were in Phils bed, awake clothes on the floor..._


	4. Rembering

Sam's eyes flickered open. She was enveloped in darkness. The air smelt musty and damp and she was lying on a cold rough surface. She winced as she tried and failed to sit up, her head was agony. Raising one unsteady hand to it she felt the wet warmth of blood. Frowning Sam wondered how long she'd been unconscious. The blood still being wet couldn't be that good. Her eyes adjusting to the darkness she managed to make out her basic surroundings. The back of a van. It was empty except for her. Though oddly it wasn't moving. She was sure of that. Trying once more to sit up Sam succeeded. There was a small crack under the doors but no light seemed to be coming in.

"It must be late," she whispered to herself, "I'll kill Stuart,"

Stuart had had to leave work early leaving an empty place on the raid, which Heaton had very kindly volunteered Sam for. She swore to herself gently as she tried to remember the voice. Did she recognise it? Unfortunately it seemed not. He obviously new her though.

"Think Sam, think," she murmured,

Her head was heavy and aching and her eyes felt like led. Eventually after much struggle not to Sam drifted into a troubled sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phil looked once more at the profile of the man, James Carlson. His DNA had been on Sam's smashed radio. Unfortunately he had no registered current address. Phil scowled angrily at the computer,

"If people did their jobs," he snapped.

James Carlson was a vicious man. He had attempted to murder two uniform officers and seriously assaulted a prison guard after his father was arrested for murder. Phil remembered the interview between the two main suspects of that murder well:

_"Interview with suspect John Carlson begins 6:35 present are Ds Samantha Nixon and Ds Phil Hunter." Sam began, "Mr Carlson has refused a lawyer,"_

_"I've dun' nothin' wrong" John Carlson drawled lazily._

_Sam raised an eyebrow. _

_"We know for certain that you and your son were present on the night of the murder,"_

_"Who says,"_

_"A reliable witness," Phil said, "what do you say to that?"_

_"He's lyin'" John snapped, "That's what!"_

_"That hit a nerve, is there truth in it?" Sam asked_

_"Not a bit, who's the witness some tranny?"_

_"DNA," Sam smiled pushing the evidence forward, "so was it you or your son who murdered Miss Staine?"_

_"all right you got me, it was me leave the boy out of it, when he left she was still alive,"_

_"Interview terminated 6:50,"_

Sam and Phil had left the interview and started James' straight away,

_"Interview with James Carlson begins 6:55 present are Ds Samantha Nixon and Ds Phil Hunter," Phil started, "Mr Carlson has refused a lawyer,"_

_"What happened the night of the murder James?" Sam asked_

_"What murder?"_

_"The murder of Miss Staine," Phil snapped impatient_

_"No comment"_

Phil stared once more at the picture. The interview had carried on as no comment throughout and as there was no evidence to suggest James' involvement he was realised. John died in prison a year later.


	5. and Sam?

Sam awoke suddenly to feel a sharp pain joining the steady ache in her head.

"Get up," a voice was saying.

Forcing her eyes open Sam clambered out of the van. Wrenching the hand of her hair without allowing a wince,

"I can walk," she snapped. They were in a multi story car park. Probably about third or fourth level. The man who had a ridiculous child's Halloween mask on pushed her to the ground,

"Shut up," he hissed at her kicking her stomach roughly. Sam doubled over in pain her soft hair covering her face.

The car park was empty. No one to see. No witnesses. But a moment later she was forced to her feet once more and dragged at a half run down to the ground level. A sharp turn at the left led them to the mechanics room. Even if someone chanced to park their car why would they ever go in there?

Again she was forced to the floor.

"What do you want with me?" Sam asked. Still no idea who the man was.

"It's not nice is it?" He growled at her.

"What?" Sam whispered fighting back tears

"Being forced away from home, not knowing what you've done wrong,"

Sam frowned,

"Who are you?"

He ripped of the mask dropping it in her lap,

"Remember me now?"

Her eyes widened as she tried to get a word out any word, after a moment of stunned silence she murmured,

"James Carlson? But...what?"

"My father was innocent you slut, don't you know that by now?"

"Then who?" she paused before realising the truth, "you?"

"That's right. If you'd done your jobs properly and checked his confession you would have noticed some flaws. But you wanted it over with quickly didn't you? A results a result. My father died because of your shoddy work,"

Sam shook her head.

"Yes, and now it's time for you to pay," he grinned a manic leer as he pulled out a gun...


	6. Close

Phil stared once more at the information about James Carlson. They'd completed a door to door search down Jame's old street and down the streets next to where Sam dissapeared. The only thing that had turned up was a dirty white van registration n415 jvf which had been parked for roughly a week before vanishing around the same time as Sam. It was obvious there was a link and everyone was on the look out for the van but so far, nothing. An idea struck and Phil lept to his feet before marching into Jacks office,

"Guv can i see the Miss Staine case notes?"

Jack frowned but nodded leaving the papers he had been looking through on his desk he retrieved them.

"Here, have you got something?"

"I was wondering if there were any links,"

Jack nodded uninspired before returning to the papers.

The case notes were strong. John had given a vivid recount. But what if it had been so vivid because John had witnessed it? What if he had been protecting his son by falsely confessing? Phil skim read then glanced once more at the first line,

"_I grabbed Miss Staine from behind. One hand over her mouth ,to stop her screaming, one hand quickly searched for a mobile. Finding one i smashed it on the floor, than pinning her hands behind her back roughly i dragged her out of the alley. This took a matter of seconds,"_

That could fit perfectly in with Sam couldn't it? Except one thing. The radio had been found the phone in the Miss Staine case had not. Unless John cleaned it up for James afterwards?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stared at the gun frozen in shock. James eyes were flashing evilly as his finger slid down to the trigger,

"Wait," Sam managed to say, "you..."

"Shut up," James snarled. His finger pressing down slowly. Suddenly there was a bang from outside. James jumped dropping the gun, Sam made a grab for it but James' foot was quick to collide with her head. As she lost conciesnous James swore,

"I need you awake," he snapped kicking her, "i need to see the fear in your eyes as you die,"

With one more vicous kick James' turned to glance at the one thing he had taken from Sam. Her mobile. H ehadn't smashed it, just simply turned it off so it couldn't be traced. But hey the coppers weren't even close to finding her, playing with them couldn't hurt. He turned on her phone stroking over the smooth surface as it rang out the start up tune. With quick hands he turned the phone to silent before entering phone book.

"What was his name?" he muttered scanning through the contacts, his eyes gleamed as they rested on Phil.

'Hlp Phil plz hes gt a gn' James typed in before pressing send.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phil glanced at the text taking a moment to register what it said,

"Can we get a trace on Sam's phone?" he yelled

"It's off," Mickey frowned

"It's just switched on,"

Moments later they crowded round the computer. The multi story car park.


	7. Is it too late

The cars pulled up surrounding the car park and footsteps rang out loud and fast. From the mechanics room James could here the voices and the steps as they got louder. He leered at the unconscious Sam on the floor,

"Pity by the time they find you you'll be dead," he stroked the gun once more patiently waiting for Sam to awake. He was under no pressure after all.

Outside Phil was standing on the floor above. His eyes were narrowed as he scanned the very empty level. His radio was hanging loosely in his hand as was his mobile.

"There's no one here," he kicked a stone pillar ferociously. The pain barely registering in his face.

"Serge," Keziah's voice crackled through.

"Go ahead,"

"There's a locked door down here,"

Immediately Phil started running. Taking the stairs two at a time he reached the door which was already surrounded by armed police and uniform. An officer stood feet shoulders width apart, gun in hands preparing to break the door down.

Meanwhile Sam's eyes fluttered open. Remembering the horror of the hour before she frowned unsure why she was still alive. James uncaring at how close the voices were pointed the gun lazily at her head,

"Sweet dreaming?" he asked with a sneer.

Shaking Sam stared at the gun unable to get a word out of her swollen mouth. Just above them the door gave way and the police swarmed in. Sam turned in hope but in an instant James was by her side, cold gun pressed hard against her temple. Phil and the rest reached them and stopped. Sam stared pleadingly her eyes meeting Phil's. Her hands trembled uncontrollably and her face was tear stained but she was silent.

"Lower the gun James," Phil said calmly.

"Ds Hunter, your just in time for the fun,"

The bang rang out echoing around the small room.

**Was it done? Sorry to leave it here but hey it'll get your imaginations going!!**


	8. the end

The bang closely followed by the thud echoed in what had just begun to be tensed silence. She was on the floor, dusty hand near the gun, hair away from the almost expressionless face.

Everyone's attention was on Keziah as she clambered back to her feet, slipping on a wire she had fallen back knocking a gun out of a S019 officers hands. Everyone's except Phil's, noting the distraction and seizing it Phil leapt forward knocking the gun out of James' hands and pushing him to the floor. Instantly uniform were over him. Wrenching him to his feet.

Carefully Phil helped Sam up, with one hand he softly traced a cut with the other he pulled her in to his arms. Shaking Sam buried her head in his shoulder, arms around his neck tightly,

"your strangeling me," Phil smiled gently after a moment.

Sam released her arms a tiny bit, lifting her head to stare Phil straight in the eyes she gave a brave smile,

"your just irrisistable!"

Phil laughed kissing her forehead,

"What did I tell you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later Phil sat relaxed on the edge of a trim neat hospital bed. Sam was sitting up one arm resting over her stomach the other stroking Phil's hand. The hospital had kept her in as a precaution because of the head injuries, though the obvious extent was some deep cuts that needed stitches and a broken arm.

Jack walked in a smile on his face,

"Nice to see you again," He said placing some grapes at the end of the bed,

"I'll be out tomorrow," Sam frowned

"But not a work for a while," Phil reminded

Sam raised an eyebrow but she half nodded at the same time.

"We'll take your statement tomorrow," Jack said turning to leave, "Oh and Stuart's outside,"

Stuart walked in, rather put out by the fact that Phil was there,

"Oh baby," He whispered handing some over the top flowers to her, "It was torture not knowing where you were,"

His eyes flicked for a second to Phil's lap where Sam's hand was still. To their disbelief he took her hand from Phil's,

"I can't go without you again Sam, can we give it another try?"

Sam removed her hand from his grasp half roughly and placed it back in Phil's,

"It wouldn't work out," she said simply

"Why would she want you Stu when she could have a gorgeous guy like me?" Phil gave an almost arrogant smile

Sam couldn't help laughing as Stuart walked off. Phil was who she wanted to be with, who she had always wanted deep down. Phil was right for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Almost a year on Sam and Phil were dancing on the smooth wood floor of the hall. Sam had a beautiful white dress on complimenting her slim figure and Phil was smart in a black suit. Golden rings glittered on their fingers. Nearby was Keziah, Smithy, Jack, Honey, Jo, Stuart and everyone else.

The music changed to a slow song,

_Will I always be there for you?  
When you need someone, will I be that one you need?  
Will I do all my best to, to protect you?  
When the tears get near your eyes  
Will I be the one that's by your side?  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will_

Will I take tender care of you?  
Take your darkest night and make it bright for you  
Will I be there to make you strong and to lean on?  
When this world has turned so cold  
Will I be the one that's there to hold?

Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will

Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will

Yeah  
And I love you more every day  
And nothing will take that love away  
When you need someone  
I promise Ill be there for you (there for you)  
I promise

Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will

And I promise (and I promise)  
I promise (oh I promise you)  
I will be there when you call me (when you call me)  
I promise (I promise)  
I promise I will

_"Stacie orrico I promise"_

"Well Mrs Hunter," Phil smiled kissing Sam's hand, "Here's to life,"


End file.
